Frieza
is one of the more significant villains in the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime Dragon Ball Z. Freeza also makes appearances in several Dragon Ball Z movies and Dragon Ball GT. Like each of the primary antagonists in Dragonball Z (with the exception of Vegeta), Freeza was originally intended to be the final villain of the Dragonball manga. It should be noted that he is also the final DBZ villain to have a desire for the Dragon Balls (Unless one counts Bobbidi in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road), and was the last overall Dragon Ball series villain overall to seek them out up until Baby. Design and appearance According to Akira Toriyama, Freeza's design is an amalgamation of what he thought monsters looked like in his childhood. Freeza is one of the villains in the series who possesses an entire range of transformations, each one being quite different than the others. It is implied by the character Vegeta in the series that Freeza's fourth, most powerful form is actually his original form, with the other three being forms that suppress his power in order to conserve it. Freeza later confirms this while fighting the main protagonist Son Goku. His forms seem to revolve around both western and Japanese concepts of demons. Introduction Freeza is introduced in the series as the powerful galactic overlord who is on a mission for immortality and conquest. He is the ruler of an empire that has control over what has been said to be over 79 planets. (Vegeta visited Planet Freeza #79 briefly after his defeat on Earth. At the time, Freeza himself was using that planet as a base, but was absent while making his way to Namek. Not all Freeza-dominated worlds, such as Planet Vegeta, were numbered.) Freeza creates armies from the planets that he conquers, his most utilized race were the Saiyans. Freeza had heard about the legend of the Super Saiyan, a being with unrivaled power, but dismissed it as simple mythology; however, after several Saiyans emerged with rapidly evolving potential, Freeza began to fear that the legend of the Super Saiyan would indeed come true, so as a result, destroyed the Saiyan race by fireing a huge ball of power into Planet Vegeta. His actions and lust for power eventually bring him into conflict with the heroes of the series when he tries to take possession of the wish-granting Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. Freeza's fears were realized when he was defeated by a Saiyan named Son Goku who had escaped Freeza's attempt to destroy the Saiyans, Goku in turn had become a Super Saiyan. He is voiced by Ryūsei Nakao in the original Japanese and in English by Pauline Newstone (of the Ocean Group) and FUNimation's Linda Chambers-Young in all succeeding movies, video games, and episodes (including a redub of the character's initial appearance) on Namek. History Genocide of the Saiyans Freeza had many races under his thumb in his planetary trade, but none were as prevalent as the Saiyans. Gifted with natural fighting ability, strength and the ability to become stronger after every battle, Saiyans became powerful weapons in Freeza's subjugation of planets. However, these very abilities made them a liability to the paranoid Freeza, afraid that, left unchecked, the Saiyans could either unite and overwhelm him, or one day provide a warrior to rival Freeza himself. At the advice of Zarbon, Freeza plans to wipe out the Saiyan race. Hearing the accomplishments of the low-level Saiyan Burdock (Bardock in English versions) and acting on his own fears of the Super Saiyan legend, Freeza resolves to eliminate all possible threats. He sends his henchman Dodoria to assassinate Burdock and his team, while Freeza himself set a course to the Saiyan homeworld. On his arrival, King Vegeta and his men attempt an uprising after Prince Vegeta is kidnapped, ending in the King and his soldiers being murdered. As Freeza arrived in the planet's orbit he was confronted by a charging Burdock, lunging through the fields of Freeza's men, and in defiance of the tyrant, even goes as far as to fire a ki blast at Freeza, to which the tyrant retaliated by laughing with insane glee as he prepared a Death Ball to annihilate the planet. The attack consumes Burdock, and even some of his men as it buries itself deep beneath the planet's surface resulting in a massive explosion, seemingly ending the Saiyan race. After the planet's explosion, a story was fabricated to ensure the loyalty of the few remaining Saiyans Freeza had kept in his employ as a convenience, Prince Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa. According to the myth that was created, the guardian of Planet Vegeta, ashamed at the immorality of the Saiyans, summoned meteors to impact and destroy the planet and the Saiyan race, although Freeza was always suspected of doing it. Planet Namek Twenty-four years later, Freeza spies on Vegeta's scouter during his trials on Earth and in doing so learns of the existence of the Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. Planning to obtain them and make a wish for immortality, Freeza uses his mercenary forces to try and extort the Dragon Balls from the Nameks. After Kiwi, Dodoria, and Zarbon fall to Vegeta, who had betrayed Freeza to collect the fabled items for his own ends, the Ginyu Force is summoned by Freeza to retrieve the Dragon Balls and neutralize the Saiyan mercenary so that he can be brought to him, but fail to do so when Son Goku arrives at Planet Namek and fights them, and eventually defeats them. While searching for the remaining Dragon Balls, Freeza is confronted by Nail, the strongest of the Namek warriors. Freeza horribly tortures Nail in an attempt to reveal the password of the Dragon Balls, then leaving him to die after discovering the fight was a diversion for Dende to reveal the password to Kuririn and Son Gohan as they take the Dragon Balls. Freeza, enraged, follows in pursuit of the heroes only to find that Porunga, the Namekian dragon is gone due to Guru's death. He is faced with a much more powerful Vegeta, who is now capable of possibly defeating Freeza's current strength. Spurred on by Vegeta, Freeza unveils his second form, allowing him to defeat Vegeta and critically injure Kuririn, taunting Gohan with his friend's limp body. Gohan responds in an incredible fury and proceeds to pound Freeza with punches, kicks and a barrage of ki blasts. Freeza then pounds him in retribution, but Kuririn, healed by Dende shoots a Kienzan at his tail, chopping a portion of it off. Freeza chases Kuririn in a diversion and returns to the others when Freeza decides to finish them off. Fortunately, Piccolo joins the battle - roughly even in abilities to Freeza, thanks to a merging with the dying Nail. Having difficulty contending with Piccolo, Freeza again transformed, unlocking more of his power and enabling him to brutally lay waste to his opponent. Gohan again gets angry and fires a huge bolt of ki, which Freeza with a lot of struggle deflected back. Piccolo protects Gohan by firing a blast at it, deflecting it away. Freeza is worried about Gohan's growing power, and notices he's a Saiyan, but doubts Vegeta is his father (he still believes that only Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta escaped Planet Vegeta's destruction) and finally he unveiled his true form, stressing that he intended to give his foes the "pleasure" of observing it before they died. In his new form, Freeza first murders Dende, who had been healing the heroes. Vegeta announced himself as a Super Saiyan, and fought Freeza but the tyrant was still his superior, and proceeded to punishing him, as soon as he loses hope. Just as Freeza was about to slay Vegeta, the healed Goku arrives on the battlefield, ready to fight Freeza. Vegeta, believing that Goku had finally become a full-fledged Super Saiyan, taunts Freeza, even though he is too badly beaten to even stand. Freeza, proud of his past accomplishments, smirks before sending a ki beam through the Saiyan Prince's heart. Teetering on the brink of death, Vegeta is able to tell the newly-healed Goku of Freeza's genocide of the Saiyan race, imploring him to take revenge on behalf for all Saiyans. As Vegeta finishes his plea to Goku, he dies. Goku, saddened by Vegeta's death, buries him and vows to finish Freeza. Goku and Freeza then spar, with Freeza realizing that his opponent is the son of the Saiyan that gave him such trouble years before. Goku and Freeza are an even match for a while, until Freeza reveals that he had only been fighting at a mere 4% of his full power. Freeza then increases to 50%, and easily gains the upper hand against Goku, with Goku struggling to keep up. Goku is eventually able to heavily wound Freeza using a Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb), calling on the energies of Namek's solar system. by his own attack.]] Believing the warlord dead, the heroes take the time to relax, not noticing that Freeza had emerged from the blast's crater, retaliating by mortally wounding Piccolo and murdering Kuririn. Already bordering on the edge of his rage, when Freeza threatened Gohan, Goku was pushed over the edge, his rage exploding, causing Freeza to inadvertently create what he had always feared: a Super Saiyan. In the ensuing battle, Freeza and Goku trade blows, but as the fight progresses, Freeza's power gradually diminishes with the repeated punishment. In frustration, Freeza sends a Death Ball into the core of the planet, starting a chain reaction that would destroy Namek in "five minutes." Freeza unleashes 100% of his power. Freeza is now able to launch a huge assault against the surprised Goku, who had not expected Freeza's power to be as high as it is. Goku and Freeza face off and eventually after a very long battle, Goku gets the battle under his control, and calls off the fight, claiming it would be pointless to continue; Freeza losing strength rapidly and Goku already having humbled the tyrant. Humiliated, Freeza refuses to relent, attacking Goku with two Tsuibi Kienzan. As Goku dodges the attacks, Freeza ironically becomes distracted long enough to be vivisected by his own attack. Barely clinging to life but desperate to survive, Freeza begs for mercy, which Goku hesitantly provides. Freeza's arrogance refuses to allow him to be beaten and saved by a Saiyan "monkey", and he expends what little energy he has left to attack Goku. Overcome with anger, Goku fires a Ki blast that consumes both Freeza and his attack, seemingly ending Freeza's reign over the universe. Death .]] Unbeknownst to Goku, Freeza survived the destruction of Namek. Able to do nothing more than breathe, Freeza floated in the planet's debris, kept company only by his thoughts of how the universe's conqueror had been thoroughly beaten by a Saiyan. His father, King Cold had crews search the area, not believing his son to have been killed by something as insignificant as the explosion of a planet. What could be found of Freeza was salvaged, his missing limbs and face reconstructed with cybernetic enhancements. Scarred and bitter - though feeling stronger than he had before - Freeza's first thought upon rehabilitation is revenge on those who sullied him. Freeza beats Goku to Earth (Despite his ill intentions towards Earth and all who lived there, Freeza notes It's a good planet on first viewing) and orders his henchmen to find and slaughter its inhabitants, with Freeza keen on killing his enemy's friends himself. However, his army is torn apart by the blade-wielding fighter Trunks. Freeza dismisses his challenger as an insolent child, and pays him almost no heed until the boy reveals himself as another Super Saiyan. Dumbstruck, Freeza makes several different efforts to kill Trunks, each of which is parried easily.'' (Only in the anime. Originally Trunks wasted no time and kills Freeza after a single attack)'' He then plays his trump card in the form of a Death Ball ten times the size of the one that destroyed Planet Namek (this attack is called Supernova in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3). Even this is nonchalantly brushed away, until a mortified Freeza causes it to detonate with another shot of ki. Thinking him dead, both father and son are stunned when Trunks fires a Burning Attack out of nowhere. Fuming, Freeza becomes oblivious to his opponent's position, and is surprised and sliced in half by the Saiyan youth before being cut to pieces and blown to dust. After death After his death, Freeza makes numerous cameo appearances throughout the remainder of the series from Hell, including observing Goku's fight with Buu alongside other defeated villains from the series. In Dragon Ball GT, he teams up with Cell to act as a distraction for Goku while a horde of villains from the Z-Fighters' past escape Hell. Freeza traps Goku in the next world, but even allied with Cell, he is eventually defeated and remains in Hell. Forms and transformations Over time, Freeza's power became so great that his body could not comfortably contain it, and a series of physical transformations were developed that limit his actual strength. (While other beings in ''Dragon Ball Z transform to increase their power, Freeza transforms to control and contain it. His true form is his fourth form , with each of his other transformations meant to restrict his power and conceal it from his enemies. Freeza even says upon transforming to his second state that he has a harder time controlling himself and his power due to the immensity of his current strength.)'' That would suggest, that he went straight from his final form to his first, while the second and third forms are mere physical augmentations which would allow Frieza to build enough strength to revert to his true form. While changing shape from his "first-form", each alteration builds on the previous. In all, Freeza demonstrated four transformed states, each with increasing power (some larger than others and each resulting in different physical attributes). ;First form In his first form, Freeza is a relatively short humanoid, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns. He also has a tail with a spiked end, as well as having three talon-like toes. He wears the same upper-body armor that many of his subordinates (including the Saiyans) are shown to wear, and while traveling, often gives the appearance of weakness by exclusively using his hoverchair for transportation, leaving his henchmen to do his "dirty work". Frieza also has a pair of jet black human underwear. ;Second form His second form is similar in appearance to the first, except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, Freeza claiming to have at least doubled his power in this state. (Freeza boasts that his fighting strength is "over a million" and he won't be as gentle as he was before) He also grows longer horns, which now instead of protruding sideways from his skull curve sharply upwards into near right angles. His armor cannot contain his form and shatters, leaving him with a new, white natural armor covering his chest and shoulders. In this form, he somewhat resembles his father King Cold. ;Third form Freeza's third form is again more brutish, with an extremely elongated skull. His facial features contort and change, with his nose melding into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns recede and are now white in colour, erupting in pairs along the length of his head. He walks and stands with a slight hunch, as if the strain of supporting his head was too much for even Freeza's own body to bear. This form vaguely resembles a Xenomorph from the Alien movies. ;Final Form Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his final form Freeza instead regresses, becoming shorter and less bulky, his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His skin becomes pure, solid white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, chest and shins. ;100% power Freeza is also able to attain 100% power, greatly increasing his muscle mass. At 100% this is literally the peak of Freeza's potential and the maximum amount of power his body can output; his muscle mass becomes engorged compared to his previously sleek frame. However, due to the strain on his body he can not fight at full capacity for long, slowly weakening whether he is dealing or receiving damage. ;Mecha Freeza Physically ruined while caught in the Planet Namek's explosion after his defeat, what remained of the still-living Freeza was salvaged and rebuilt with cybernetic enhancements by scientists under the order of King Cold. The whole of the lower half of his body and right side of his face are replaced, with scarring and metal accouterments covering what little was left of his organic self. These enhancements allowed him to exceed the limits of power imposed by his fully organic form, though how much more powerful it made him is unknown. However, considering how relatively easy Future Trunks dispatched him, it's safe to say that he was still not up to the level of a Super-Saiyan, but that might be because he had no time to go up to his current 100% power, which would be greater than that of the fully organic form. Techniques and special abilities ;Bukuu Jutsu (Lighter Than Air Skill) :The ability of flight through Ki manipulation. ;Death Ball :An attack used by Freeza. A spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this "Death Ball" is thrown towards the target. Typically this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. ;Supernova :A more powerful version of the Death Ball used by both Mecha Frieza and his brother Cooler. Used by Mecha Frieza when fighting Future Trunks. The name of the technique comes from the DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. ;Daichiretsuzan (Great Earth Cutting Row) :A powerful, very long and invisible blade-like energy beam Freeza creates with two of his fingers; it can slice through anything, as stated by Freeza. While it is not named in the English dub of the anime, the name given in the Budokai game series is Death Wave. In the DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series it is called Fissure Slash. ;Freeza Beam :Freeza's favored killing technique. He extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent. Able to be fired exceedingly quickly while maintaining precise aim. Freeza murders both Dende and Vegeta in this fashion, also heavily wounding Piccolo. Called Death Beam in the U.S. releases of recent Dragon Ball Z video games. ;Hokaku Kon Dan (Imprisonment Ball) :A special attack used on Goku, where he captures his opponent in a ball of energy they can't break out of. Freeza can manipulate this ball as much as he wants, but it explodes as soon as it touches any surface other than Freeza himself. It is called Psylock Smasher in DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. ;Kousengan (Beam Eye) :Precise laser-like beam shot from the eyes. Mild potency, but fast and able to nullify lesser attacks and small projectiles, as well as destroy weaker opponents and obstacles. Used by Freeza to enter the hut of the Namekian elder Saichoro while seeking the Dragon Balls and in battle with Goku. ;Psychokinesis :Freeza can lift or move large objects through the air with his mind. Used by Freeza in his fight with Goku. ;Tsuibi Kienzan (Following Energy Circle Slicer) :Similar to the normal Kienzan (most commonly used by Kuririn), Freeza's are faster, a different color (purple), and can be controlled remotely. Freeza creates two of these to hound Goku until he's sliced in half by his own attack. It is called Death Saucer in DBZ: Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. ;Transformation (Henshin) :This is Freeza's ability to morph himself from a weaker state to a more powerful one. These transformations were originally a containment of his true power, with his actual form being what's commonly referred to as "final". In all Freeza demonstrated three transformations and four altered states, overlooking his bulk at 100% power and cyborg augmentation. ;Yubisaki kara no Shogekiha ("Shockwave Blast From The Finger") :A fairly weak, but incredibly fast burst which explodes at a location Freeza points to. He uses this ability many times in rapid succession to quickly defeat Piccolo after transforming into this third form. Called Crazy Finger Beam in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 their are two forms of this attack Crazy Finger Beam (his Third form's Ultimate Blast) and Barrage Death Beam (where he fires a barrage of Death Beams from one finger). ;Nova Strike :An attack wear he places a purple sphere of energy around himself (similar to the Imprisonment Ball) and charges at the enemy. He uses this when he reaches 100%. The name of this attack is taken from the Budokai Tenkaichi games. ;Other traits and abilities :Freeza has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries, a trait which was passed onto Cell. :Freeza has the ability to survive in space, which is why he is not afraid to attack a planet with the Death Ball. Voice actors Toei Animation * Ryusei Nakao Ocean Group * Pauline Newstone Funimation * Linda Chambers-Young Brazil * Carlos Campanile France * Philippe Ariotti Portugal * Joaquim Monchique Movies and specials Freeza appears in the following Dragon Ball Z movies and television specials: Bardock - The Father of Goku - DBZ TV Special #1; released October 17, 1990 :During the TV Special, Freeza mulls over the Saiyans' increasing power until Zarbon advises his master to eliminate Burdock and his team. In the end, Freeza is challenged by Burdock himself, who survived the onslaught and wants revenge for the death of his crew. Burdock fires a ki attack at Freeza, who makes a huge energy ball and cancels out Burdock's attack. Freeza then sends the ball straight into the core of the Planet Vegeta, wiping out almost the entire Saiyan race and many of his own henchmen. Cooler's Revenge - DBZ Movie #5; released July 21, 1991 :Freeza only appears in a flashback during the prologue of the movie, destroying Planet Vegeta. Coola watches him from his spaceship and scolds his brother for not seeing the escaping spacepod containing baby Kakarrot/Goku. Fusion Reborn - DBZ Movie #12; released March 4, 1995 :When Janemba appears, the dead are revived and they all escape to Earth, under Freeza's command. Freeza confronts Gohan and Videl, and immediately recognizes Gohan as Goku's son. Deciding the boy should pay for his father's "sins", Freeza sends his army of villains (Zarbon, Jheese, Butta, Bojack, Coola, Paragus, Reacoom, Thousar, etc.) to attack the couple, but Gohan flies through them all and silences him by punching Freeza in the stomach and blowing him away with an energy shot to the gut. His terrified minions quickly disperse. In addition, Freeza's destruction of Planet Vegeta is shown from another point of view in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (DBZ Movie #8) and the mercenaries from The Tree of Might (DBZ Movie #3) believe they would be strong enough to challenge Freeza after eating the fruit of the Tree of Might. He also appears in footage from the Famicom game (and later Playdia remake) Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. In it Freeza seems to be somehow resurrected, with he and past villains Coola, Tullece, and Lord Slug attacking Goku and his friends. Once it's revealed these are merely ghost-warriors meant to distract the heroes, however, the false Freeza and his allies are easily dealt with. Video games .]] ''All games are listed in chronological order of release. *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekigami Freeza'' (Famicom) Appears in First and Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Barcode Battler'' (Famicom) Playable in all forms execept Mecha *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' (Famicom) Appears in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Supa Saiyajin Densetsu'' (Super Famicom) Appears in all forms except Mecha *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden'' (SNES) Playable in 100% Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden'' (Sega Mega Drive) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Goku Densetsu'' (PC-Engine) Appears in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitouden'' (Game Boy) Playable in First and Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' (PlayStation) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' (SNES) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Indainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu'' (PlayStation, Sega Saturn) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Saiyajin Zenmetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' (Playdia) Appears in Final Form *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (Playstation) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (Game Boy Advance) Appears in all forms except Mecha Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (Game Boy Color) Appears in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (GameCube, PlayStation 2) Playable in First, Final, 100% and Mecha Form *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' (Game Boy Advance) Appears in Final Form and Mecha Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (GameCube, PlayStation 2) Playable in Final, Mecha and Majin Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' (Game Boy Advance) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors'' (Game Boy Advance) Playable in Final Form and Mecha Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (PlayStation 2) Playable in all forms *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox) Appears in First, Second, and Final Form *''Jump Super Stars'' (Nintendo DS) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (PlayStation 2) Playable in all forms *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2'' (Nintendo DS) Playable in Final and Mecha Form *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (PlayStation 2) Playable in Final Form and Mecha Form redesigned by Akira Toriyama *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' (GameCube, PlayStation 2) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) Playable in all forms *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (PSP) Playable in Final Form and 100% Final Form *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (Nintendo DS) Playable in Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (PSP) Playable in Final and 100% Final Form *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (Nintendo DS) Appears in all forms *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) Playable in all forms External links * Guide to Freeza's Transformations at http://www.daizex.com/ Category:Villains Category:Changelings Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Freeza henchmen